SmPC05
is the 5th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 394th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. This episode focuses on Aoki Reika gaining her Cure powers as Cure Beauty. Synopsis One day, Miyuki was late and running to school again, when she spotted Reika watering the flowers outside the school building. Reika told Miyuki that she loves flowers, and having lots of them in school made everyone feel happy. Hearing the bell, the two rushed off to class. Miyuki continued keeping a close eye on Reika, and thinking her responsible, clever and gentle, she decided to ask Reika to become the fifth Pretty Cure. During their lunch break, Miyuki announced to Akane, Yayoi and Nao that she had decided on a potential person to become the last Pretty Cure. She then led them to the sports hall where Reika was practising archery. The four asked for Reika to become Pretty Cure, but Reika turned down the offer as she was busy. When asked why she was busy, Reika admitted that the student council was busy preparing for a storytelling event which they organize for a nearby elementary school each year. As the council president was sick, Reika as vice-president had to take over his duties. Upon hearing that the story to be told was "Snow White", Miyuki enthusiastically agreed to help out. Reika was initially hesistant at first, not wanting to burden the girls with work, but when the other girls also happily volunteered to help with the preparations, she gave in with gratitude. Everyone worked together, drawing and designing various props, and at the end, Reika was extremely grateful for their help. The next day, the girls continued to help out at the storytelling event. Just as everyone was enjoying the show, Majorina suddenly appeared and offered her poisoned apple to the girls. She then created a Bad End alternate reality and plunged everyone into sorrow. The girls transformed into Pretty Cure to fight. Majorina summoned a mirror Akanbe, which reflected itself to create 7 other replicas to surround the Cures. Unable to tell which was the real monster, the Cures aimed their purification attacks at different monsters, only to fail each time. In the midst of battle, the Snow White prop for the storytelling event flew towards Majorina, who called it meaningless and stepped on it. Seeing this woke Reika up from her sorrow, and when she heard Majorina insult the efforts everyone put into the event, she stepped out to shield the Cures and said that she would not forgive Majorina for what she did. This gained Reika her Smile Pact, and with Candy's guidance, she transformed into Cure Beauty! The remaining Akanbe replicas attacked Beauty at once, but with her wisdom, Beauty easily spotted the real monster and hit it to the ground. Then gathering her fighting spirit into her Smile Pact, she performed Beauty Blizzard and purified the Akanbe. In the end, the girls finished the storytelling event successfully, and Reika asked to become part of the Pretty Cure team. The others were overjoyed and said that they really liked Reika, and welcomed her to the team. Major Events *Aoki Reika becomes Cure Beauty for the first time *Majorina makes her first appearance as a villain *The other 2 members of Nanirogaoka Middle School Student Council is shown. *The Smile Pretty Cure! team is complete! Trivia *Miyuki gave Reika the nickname "Water Fairy" or "mizu no yousei" after seeing her watering the flowers in school. *Candy's butterfly style was seen for the first time. *Reika mistakes Candy for a mechanical doll the first time she saw her. *Yayoi's line: "We are just superheroes passing by.", is a reference to Kamen Rider Decade. *The Nanairogaoka Middle School council is shown to consist of 4 members. **President: Irie **Vice-president: Reika **Secretary: Kurata **Finance: Terada Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Terada Runa Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!